Coating compositions for application to reflective surfaces, particularly to the exterior of motor vehicles have been widely used for years. For example, car waxes and polishes have been in use almost since the inception of mass production of automobiles for protecting the paint finish on the exterior as well as giving the surface a new car look and shine. Likewise, coatings and paints for metal surfaces such as aluminum siding and aluminum frame windows and the like have been developed to not only protect the surface of the metal but to cut down on reflection or a glare. There have also been coatings developed for the surfaces of glass, shiny metal or glass surfaces and the like in order to protect the surface of these materials, and to filter out certain wavelengths of electromagnetic radiation or eliminating the transmission of and/or reducing the reflection of such electromagnetic radiation. Such coatings also serve the purpose of protecting the surface from external damage by scratching or other "mechanical-type" damage as well as the deterioration or degradation of the surface by exposure to electromagnetic radiation.
Coating compositions have also been developed to attenuate laser light as well as microwave radiation such as radar, particularly for military aircraft. Such coating compositions are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,271,872; 5,134,296; 4,606,848; 4,414,339 and 4,173,018. For the most part, the coating compositions disclosed in these patents are for very specialized applications, some require the incorporation of magnetizable particles and are mixed into the compositions and thus having drawbacks to their broad spectrum application as well as employing relatively expensive components to formulate these compositions.